


Better

by pickedaxe



Series: hamuhiga [2]
Category: JUDGE EYES: 死神の遺言 | Judgment
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Breathplay, Crying, Dubious Consent, Forced Relationship, M/M, Panic Attacks, Unhealthy Relationships, dub con to non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pickedaxe/pseuds/pickedaxe
Summary: A sham relationship progressing glacially, and in the wrong direction.





	Better

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the tags! 
> 
> you've heard of daddy kink... now get ready for... aniki kink

“You want it?”

“Yes… p-please…”

His thumb swept over Higashi’s soft, bitten lips, hips pushing up once, playfully, so he could feel just how hard he was already. Higashi could barely stifle a gasp, the friction going right to his dick. 

“Yes what?”

He had pulled Higashi into his lap on the couch they were seated on, kissing him long, slow, sensuously, taking his time. He’d touched him all over, massaging his chest, lightly pinching at a nipple. Lovers’ touches, or so Higashi imagined. Now he was grinding his erection into Higashi’s ass, giving him just enough contact to tease.

“Yes, please, aniki…”

This was a new game. Higashi could only guess that he was getting bored, so he had to think of new, more psychological ways to get under his skin. Or something. He didn’t really want to analyze it. If he thought about it too deeply, it’d be too hard to pretend. So he didn’t. He let himself drift away and imagine that the arms that held him were strong and protective, that they’d never turn the power in them against him. As long as he didn’t look at his face, it was surprisingly easy to convince himself, to hear a different voice from the cruel, low tones he’d become so used to. 

“You really are a good boy.”

He slid him off his lap, pushing him firmly but gently to lie down on the couch. He kissed him again, teeth nibbling at his bottom lip. Higashi wondered absently if this was how he treated women, if he even ever slept with them.

The man above him licked a line up his neck, making Higashi shudder, forcing him to bite back a little moan. 

“So sensitive…”

Aniki’s hands ghosted over him, unbuttoning his shirt even further, running his hands up and down his chest and abs. He tugged at the top hem of his pants, making Higashi whimper just at the sensation of the fabric shifting against his erection. 

He unbuckled his pants for him, and Higashi helped by moving his hips as he pulled them down his thighs. Now that he was exposed, aniki wasted no time. He rubbed a thumb over the tip of Higashi’s dick, smearing precum as he gripped it and started to pump.

“Hah...Aniki…!”

His thighs twitched, pushing desperately up into his aniki’s touch, throwing an arm wantonly over his eyes as he focused in on the sensation. 

“Fuck…”

A deep groan, and suddenly aniki’s fingers were hard on his shoulder, and teeth dug harshly into the soft skin at the crook of his shoulder. Too hard. It was piercing and painful, it felt like he might draw blood. Higashi’s first instinct was to panic, but he remembered himself just enough. 

“Aniki… th-that hurts…”

He squirmed, wanting to tell him to stop, I don’t like that, but he learned early on in the night that you didn’t express anything but obedience and desire during this game, however feigned it might be. Just telling him it hurt might have been crossing a line, but he could hardly bear it… he tried to make it as soft and compliant-sounding as possible.

To his relief, he let up, licking over the spot and kissing it before growling a “sorry, baby,” into his ear. Higashi let out a breath, allowing himself to relax again as he shut his eyes. He kept stroking him, and if he didn’t let up soon, Higashi was sure he’d cum before aniki even got to fuck him. He eventually slowed, though, Higashi letting out a whine of dissatisfaction. 

“Ask for it.”

“I… want it…” he gasped out, hips bucking up involuntarily as he was teased. 

“Yeah, you want my hard cock in you, don’t you?”

“Y-Yes…” He needed him inside, needed him to let him cum already, it was getting unbearable. 

He whined in disappointment as his aniki let go of him, squirming in anticipation at the sound of him unzipping his pants, the click of the cap of the lube bottle. One of his knees was lifted to his chest, spreading him, giving aniki all the access he wanted. 

But the fingers pressing at his hole didn’t feel right. They should have been colder, slicker, easier, but even just the two fingers he had started out with felt like they were scraping against him, too dry. 

“Aniki…” 

He squirmed, he couldn’t help it, biting back a whimper. 

“C’mon, just relax.”

His voice was gruff and impatient, the strained attempts at gentleness hitting a false note. 

“Aniki, it hu--”

Fingers clamped over his mouth, then loosened a moment after, as if they’d forgotten themselves.

“Shh, shh, just bear with it,” the voice cooed. 

He bit his lip. He needed more lube, wasn’t it obvious? He was afraid to press the issue any further. He hoped aniki would realize it on his own and do a better job of prepping him, but he didn’t show any signs of slowing down with the rough fingerfuck he was currently giving him. 

The discomfort made it harder to ignore things. The grunts from the man above him rumbled too deeply. He reeked of cigarettes, booze and too-expensive aftershave. In reality, aniki had a gentler scent, mingled with a regular department store cologne. They’d never actually done this, but it was hard to imagine aniki silencing him when he told him it hurt. 

The more he thought, the faster his heart beat, this time not from excitement. If he asked again for him to go slower, use more lube, would he be punished? Beaten? Held down and forced to take it? The concern the other man had shown him up til now felt as fragile as a soap bubble, now, ready to dissolve with the slightest movement. 

He finally opened his eyes, forcing himself to confront the facts. Of course, he knew from the start, and no amount of fantasizing could have changed it. 

Hamura’s cock was out, rock hard, eyes trained on his own fingers as they pressed in and out of Higashi. He wore his usual hungry look, the one that made Higashi feel like nothing more than a piece of flesh for him to consume. 

Self-loathing twisted in his gut for allowing himself to enjoy any of it. He just thought… maybe, it could be easier, maybe it didn’t always have to end with him bloody and bruised, spitting up whatever expensive dinner and fancy alcohol Hamura had forced him to consume into the toilet at the end of the night. Even if he never actually got a choice, he could at least bear it if it was gentle, if they both acted like they were on equal footing. If they could both pretend this was a relationship, not something birthed from terror and blackmail, fed by night after night of mind games and power plays. 

All of a sudden, Hamura’s arms hooked under each of his knees, forcing him back, He could already feel the head of Hamura’s cock brushing against him mere moments later. He tried to steady his breathing, tried to stop driving his fingernails into his palm. He felt determined to bear it, even if he cried, right until he felt Hamura’s tip pressing into him, Higashi so tense and nervous and not nearly slick enough to take it.. 

“W-wait, Captain-!” he squeaked out, forgetting his position as he kicked him away, scrambling backwards. He moved on split second instinct, shying away from the immediate danger, his panic at that moment too glass sharp to allow him to consider the ways his captain could leverage that pain later. It must have taken Hamura off guard, because it actually worked. But only for a moment. 

He’d barely registered how bad he’d fucked up until he looked at him. The expression on Hamura’s face was chilling, uncharacteristically devoid of emotion. Another, more violent wave of fear, sudden and sickening, washed over him. 

“I meant… just wait a moment… aniki…” he tried, faintly. 

He slapped him once, hard across the face, then his fingers wrapped around his neck with more than warning pressure, forcing Higashi straight back into the couch. 

“You just told me you wanted it.”

“I...I do, I just, I…”

He always did this to himself. He got scared, and he made mistakes. Why did he keep doing this? 

“I was slow and gentle, wasn’t I? That’s what you like.”

“I do--!” Higashi’s voice cracked, so he tried again. “I mean, I appreciate--”

“I try to be nice to you, I really do.”

Hamura’s voice was still deceptively calm, fury bleeding out through the fingers that got progressively tighter the more incorrect answers Higashi offered. He didn’t notice the tears leaking out of the corner of his eyes until Hamura swiped one away with his thumb in a mockery of tenderness. 

“...Don’t know why I bother. You’re prettier like this.”

Hamura lifted his knee and lined himself up again, Higashi making an absolutely wretched noise.

“Please.... Please stop--”

“Stop?”

Hamura pushed into him rough, quick, the scream that rose out of Higashi’s throat dying without oxygen, turning into nothing but a strangled groan of agony.

“This should be your biggest fantasy. You should be creaming your fucking pants. Where the fuck do you get off on telling me to stop?”

And then he couldn’t breathe at all, his windpipe feeling like it was about to be crushed. Panic flooded him further as he gripped Hamura’s arm, struggling weakly. Hamura pulled Higashi’s hand away like it was nothing, pinning it to the couch. He started thrusting into him, rough and wanton, sending jolts of pain up Higashi’s spine with each movement. 

“Who bought you that watch? Huh? The fucking shirt on your back!? You wanna be taken care of, right? I’m taking care of you.”

He tried to open his mouth to respond, to beg, but all that came out was a creaking sound. Hamura pressed down harder. If he used both hands, he was sure he could have easily snapped his neck. 

“Woulda let you close your eyes and pretend it’s whoever you want it to be.”

Hamura had never choked him so long and so hard before. Spots swarmed his vision, and Hamura’s insults now sounded like they were coming from far away, barely registering. Even the pain from getting fucked near-dry seemed to melt into the background. He didn’t wanna die. He didn’t wanna die. Not yet. Please. Not yet.

“...But we all know there’s only one person you want it to be.”

He finally, _finally_ let go, just when Higashi was sure he was about to lose consciousness. He coughed, gagged, gasping as air entered his lungs. Tears were in his eyes, hiccuping and blinking uncontrollably. His breaths, now regained, wouldn’t slow down. 

“God…”

Hamura groaned in pleasure, half picking him up, changing his position to get a better angle as he neared climax, making Higashi gasp in pain at moving his tender neck. Just one more part to add to the list as his body burned. 

Hamura’s fingers clawed into the skin of his shoulder, pulling and dragging down, pace getting even more irregular. He crashed his teeth into Higashi’s, too brutal to be called a kiss, drawing blood from his bottom lip as he came inside him. 

Hamura pulled out, panting and backing off. Higashi just lay there. He couldn’t move even if he wanted. He closed his eyes, trying not to focus on the warm substance already slowly dripping out of him. Unfortunately, that sensation was overridden by something worse - Hamura’s hand, tugging firmly at his cock. With a jolt of nausea he realized he was still a little hard. 

“Mn-”

His lips almost formed a ‘no,’ but he managed to stop just in time. Another refusal and - he didn’t want to consider it. 

Hamura was blessedly silent this time, and Higashi closed his eyes, trying to focus on the flashes of pleasure he could feel despite his aching body. He let his mind drift back to Kaito. He could pretend again - pretend most of the damage came from a street brawl or something - and this was aniki’s way of comforting him after such a hard day. The thought was so appealing, and he clung to it with everything he could muster as Hamura pumped him. 

“Ah…” 

Higashi came after a few minutes of this, most of it going on his belly, the rest getting wiped unceremoniously onto his thigh. He didn’t open his eyes, just laying there and panting as he came down from orgasm, waiting and listening to Hamura getting himself put back together. He only dared to look when he felt the cushions spring back as Hamura’s weight was lifted. 

Shaking, Higashi pushed himself up on his elbows. He still needed to smooth this over, no matter how much he felt like just giving up, closing his eyes, and passing out on Hamura’s couch, consequences be damned. 

“Sir…” he winced at how hoarse he sounded. His throat caught on the apologies he meant to spill. 

Hamura stared down at him with disdain. He took a few steps over to where Higashi was still sprawled, wiping a trail of blood from his lip. Higashi winced on reflex, and immediately wanted to kick himself. He’d dug the hole so deep tonight, he wondered if he’d ever get out. Hamura’s fingers lingered on his chin, making him look up. 

“I’m… very sorry, sir.” Talking hurt, but he endeavored on. “For -- for not properly obeying your orders, and… and-” he choked on a sob that had threatened to burst out, teeth grit. 

“-For ruining the night. Sir.” 

He shouldn’t have, and he didn’t know why, really, but he felt a pang of genuine guilt. Hamura, in some senses, was right - he’d been being kind to him, mostly, and he just had to freak out. Hamura would tell him as much. Whenever he fucked up, and had to be punished, Hamura would spell out exactly why Higashi was wrong, and why he had deserved the beating. He waited for him to start, to snarl and threaten, slap him around a few more times, until he was sure he truly understood. 

However, Hamura sighed deeply, gripping Higashi’s shoulder for a moment and letting go. 

“Go clean up. You look like shit. Shower’s over there.”

Higashi was stunned for a moment. The gesture was weirdly affectionate, and after his fuckups tonight, he’d been sure he’d have been on the floor begging for forgiveness for at least another half hour before Hamura would let it go. He wasn’t about to pass the opportunity up, though. 

“Yes sir,” he affirmed, wincing as he sat up. Fortunately the shower was only a room over. He could drag himself there, probably... 

He stood, steadying himself on the arm of the couch until he thought he could balance on his own, then hurried to the bathroom. Didn’t want to dirty the apartment - he’d only end up licking his own blood and semen off the floor if he did. He’d probably already get in trouble tomorrow for the couch. 

It was his own fault it ended up like this again. Next time, he would do better. He had to. That’s what he promised himself as the warm water hit him, beginning to wash away the filth staining his body.

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happened when i tried to make something "nicer" for this pairing. lmfao. i have a follow up (or two) planned for this.


End file.
